


Без названия

by goldkhator



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	1. Chapter 1

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Первый мститель  
 **Основные персонажи:** Стив Роджерс (Капитан Америка), Джеймс «Баки» Барнс (Зимний Солдат)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Стив, Баки  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Ангст, AU  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 2  
 **Статус: заморожен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+15 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Сама не знаю еще, что это будет. Зайдет все дальше одного драббла или нет, а пока - вина, кровь, забота...  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
пишется под мозговыносящих The Crystal Method, поэтому написаться может что угодно.  
---|---  
  
Дверь в ванную скрипит, Стив забывает о ней всякий раз.

\- Позволишь?

Капитан подходит к Солдату со спины. Не разумно, но он знает, что Баки увидит его приближение в зеркале. Помедлив мгновение, он нерешительно поднимает руку и снова опускает, не коснувшись.

Барнс молчит и чуть ли не вжимается в умывальник. Слишком мало места, слишком много Стива.

Шрам выглядит устрашающе, но Роджерсу на это плевать. Хочется пройтись по нему пальцами, приласкать шов, соединяющий живую плоть и металл, хочется прижаться к нему губами и целовать до тех пор, пока не уйдет вся боль его обладателя.

Стив так не делает. Баки отстраняется еще сильнее.

Барнсу приходится несладко после возвращения. Им обоим. Стив узнает его заново. Приручает, как дикого зверя, которым он стал.

Баки с равнодушной покорностью принимает свое положение и заботу Стива. Только никому не позволяет к себе прикасаться, а Стив испытывает почти болезненное желание его обнять. Впервые с сорок четвертого…

Порез на ключице не глубокий, но он кровоточит и не вызывает доверия. Баки смотрит, не мигая, в глаза своему отражению и никак не реагирует.

\- Баки, нужно обработать, иначе…

\- Я подвел тебя? – внезапно спрашивает Зимний, переводя на Стива колючий взгляд.

\- Что? Нет. Конечно, нет.

\- Я должен был следовать приказу… ты мог погибнуть, - Стив физически чувствует, как Баки начинает дрожать. Желание обнять становится нестерпимым.

\- Но не погиб, - твердо отвечает Капитан, и добавляет: - а все остальное мы обсудим на совещании. Сейчас позволь мне обработать рану, пожалуйста.

Отчаяние в голосе Роджерса хуже ноющей боли от пореза, Барнс со злостью сжимает кулаки. Как же он устал. Глубокий вдох, пальцы разжимаются, и он едва заметно кивает.

Стивен достает из аптечки все необходимое.

16 октября 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Стив с самого начала знал, что это будет непросто, и чтоб ему провалиться, если его это хоть каплю волновало.

Семь дней. Это утро восьмого. Время – 5:50, через десять минут встанет солнце, его приближение знаменует серый пучок света, разлившийся над соседним домом. Еще одно утро.

Солдат ушел. Забрал свою сумку, свои вещи, не оставил даже записки.

Полгода. Он искал Барнса шесть месяцев. Он мог думать в тот период только о том, чтобы найти его раньше других, чтобы Барнс не погиб. Снова.

В этот раз он ждет. Все еще не может задавить в себе надежду на то, что Солдат вернется.

Да просто… он признается себе, что на второй круг Капитану Америке не хватит мужества. Потому что он сделал все не так в первый раз. Солдату это не нужно. Он не нужен.

Роджерс смотрит в потолок и трет пальцами виски.

Больше трех месяцев прошло с того дня, как Стив забрал его домой. В свою квартиру. Реабилитация не прошла легко и быстро. Баки не открылся ему полностью, но было похоже на то, что все налаживается, и Стив опрометчиво позволил себе думать, что у них все хорошо.

Он поднимается с постели.

Нет настроения идти на пробежку. Роджерс думает, что выслушивать от Сэма в очередной раз «Я же тебе говорил» не то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Чашка кофе. Он идет на кухню. От кофе он бы сейчас не отказался. От кофе потом будет горчить во рту полдня, это должно сбалансировать хотя бы немного горечь в душе.

Он должен взять себя в руки. Интуитивно ведь всегда знал, что этим все закончится. Баки так и не привык к нему, к новой жизни, к прошлому, к своей новой работе, к тому, что практически ничего не поменялось. Его предназначение – изменить мир к лучшему, какая разница под чьими знаменами он будет это делать. Кто бы осмелился винить его?

Стив обрывает свои мысли и останавливается. Чувствует, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Он приваливается плечом к косяку и какое-то время не может сдвинуться с места.

Барнс наверняка услыхал его, но даже не пошевелился, продолжая сидеть на стуле, вполоборота к двери, с опущенной головой. Сумка бесформенной кучей валяется под стенкой, куртка, как попало, брошена на спинку дивана.

Роджерс втягивает воздух и отталкивается от двери. Проходит в кухню.

\- Есть будешь? – как обычно спрашивает он. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что никакой недели не было. Земля начинает еще стремительней вращаться.

\- У меня была зацепка, - хрипло бормочет Солдат вместо ответа на вопрос, и Стив ухватывается за край стола ладонью, потому что вот теперь начинает шатать его. Сомневаться не приходится – Зимний охотится за Гидрой. Не сказав ему ни слова. В одиночку.

Стив замечает на Баки ту же футболку, что он надел неделю назад, когда Капитан видел его последний раз, перед исчезновением. Волосы, обычно собранные в небрежный хвост, сейчас висят грязными прядями, закрывая лицо. Правое предплечье кое-как перевязано посеревшим уже от крови и пыли бинтом.

\- Бак… твоя...

\- Все в порядке, - шепчет он.

«Да, в порядке», - думает Стив, он не собирается скандалить, орать, выясняя причину и тем более лезть в драку. И не потому, что боится проиграть, а потому, что Баки вернулся, живой, уже за это стоит быть благодарным.  
  
20 октября 2014


End file.
